


Six Peter/Olivia Short Stories

by musesmistress



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress





	Six Peter/Olivia Short Stories

### Family

She had no idea how to tell him, it was a strange feeling really - she knew him well enough to know his response. He would be over the moon and if she did it right, told him and his father at the same time she'd probably find herself in the middle of the biggest hug available.

She was pregnant.

Maybe the prospect of telling them both was the problem. Walter Bishop scared her a little, the things he knew, the things he did. The things he'd done to her. She kept wondering what it would be like, if she'd ever be able to trust him alone with her baby. But he'd be family soon. Peter had proposed two weeks ago and she hadn't hesitated to say yes. They'd joked then that it would mean Walter as her father-in-law... but knowing about the baby made that more of a reality.

She needed to focus on Peter, keep her mind on him and trust his judgement with Walter. She loved him, love him more than anything in the world and when she'd told Rachel and Ella that he'd proposed her niece had gone crazy with excitement. Peter would be a great addition to their family and starting a family with him was like living in a dream world.

"You okay?" Peter asked, making her jump. She didn't realise she'd stopped and he'd joined her.

She smiled at him. "Deep in thought."

"Oh?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Something saucy and involving me, I hope."

"Wondering what you'll look like holding out first baby," she said with a grin and started down the stairs into the middle of the lab.

"Olivia?" he said, stopping her as she approached Walter and Astrid. "Are you pregnant?"

Her smile grew. "Yes."

\---

### Fight

Olivia rolled across the ground away and pushed quickly to her feet and spun to face him. He was strong, it was obvious he would be, but she didn't expect him to be this quick or agile. His technique was flawed, sloppy and almost as though he had learned from watching too many cop fights or martial arts movies. But that was why they were here, he needed to learn to fight. She let her smile turn into a cheeky grin, a tease of talent that they both knew he didn't posses.

"Bad, huh," he said, knowing he sucked at hand to hand fights. He knew that with no training at all he had a long way to go in order to come close to her level of skill.

She gave an honest smile and small laugh this time. "Working out at a gym gives you strength," she pause to give one bicep an appreciative squeeze. "But it doesn't teach you skill."

"That explains why I'm making this up as I go," he teased.

"The trick to any fight is to know your opponent."

"Does that include arguments, because you might wanna watch what you teach me here, just in case."

"Noted," she said returning to the cheeky grin. "If you don't know your opponent, your best bet is to watch his face. A lot of people give away their move by their expression, especially if they're not properly trained."

"So doing this," he lunged, trying to knock her off her feet but she side stepped him easily and watched him stumble forward for a split second before she tripped him. Peter rolled onto his back with a groan. "That wasn't fair." Olivia dropped down straddling his waist.

"Fights rarely are," she said before kissing him.

\---

### P for Peter

She had visions of him, images in her mind, dreams in her sleep of a man she knew. She knew him well in the night, passionate kisses and caresses, words of comfort and love. He was as real to her then as Astrid and Broyles were in the day - as real as standing face to face with her alternate self. If only she could remember his name and where he went.

"P." She said at random, receiving a look from Astrid and her alternate. "His name starts with a P."

"Who's name?" her other self asked.

"In my dreams, there's a guy. It's like we're married. I think he's name starts with a P."

"You're married to him and you don't know his name?"

Olivia gave her a look of agreement. It was weird, confusing and frustrating and she just couldn't help the wish that he was real. She wanted to feel those kisses for real and learn were those touches could actually lead. He was exciting on so many levels.

"P for Peter." Walter said idly as he dropped a box of doughnuts on the table.

"What?" She asked.

"Peter. My son."

"I didn't know you had a son, Walter." Astrid said, echoing what she was thinking.

"He died."

"I'm sorry," Astrid said, laying a hand on his arm.

"Peter." Olivia said, feeling the word over her tongue and through her mind. "That's his name."

"Yes," Walter agreed.

"No," she countered. "The man in my dreams, his name is Peter." Now she just had to find out who and where he was.

\---

### Promises Made

Peter paused, the ball at his foot and his eye on the fence at the edge of the school grounds. For a moment, he'd seen her, just for that flicker of a moment as if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Maybe they were. He studied the tree, considering the fact that she was hiding behind it, but then again, he had been sure he'd seen her a thousand times over in the last few years. As a flicker of light passed across the building opposite Peter hit the ground.

"Hesitating again Bishop?" an opponent boy said, his knee digging dangerously into Peter's ribs.

"I was distracted," he said, shoving the boy off him and adding his elbow to his side for effect.

"By what?" the boy asked. Peter had never learned his name; it seemed more fitting to call him 'dumb thug', but never to his face. "Oh, you're girlfriend's here," the boy added and Peter turned back to the fence sharply. She was stand there, at the fence watching him, her long blond hair flowing out behind her and a bruise on her face that he didn't like.

Peter started forward, tripping over the foot of another boy and staggering upright before starting to jog to the fence. He stopped only a step away and just stared at her unable to believe his eyes.

"Hi," Olivia said. She tried to smile, but it made her wince in pain, the bruise covering from just below her left eye down to the corner of her lips.

"Did he do that?" Peter asked, just nodding at her cheek. Olivia didn't answer. "My dad said he'd look after you…."

"Yeah, well he didn't." She spat and turned to walk away, Peter turned and followed her as the bell rang, he didn't want to go back in.

"Olivia wait, please."

"Peter, time to go back in," his teacher called, Peter ignored her.

"Olivia," she stopped and turned a stubborn look at him. "Please, go to a hospital, get some help. Before he hurts you more."

"What if they separate me from Rachel? What if they move me across the country?"

"What if he kills you next time? It's worth the risk."

"Peter…"

"Olivia, I promise, one day, I'll find you. No matter what. But you have to do this."

"Peter," the teacher called again.

"Please, Olivia."

She nodded and reached through the gap in the fence for him, he reached up and touched her hand before smiling.

"I will find you one day." He said, before turning away and heading for his class, he turned back at the door to see her watching him, he waved and they both turned away together.

\---

### Simple

Olivia stood in shock, staring at what was going on in the middle of the lab. Walter was to blame for this, he usually was for the things that went on in the basement of the university, and quite a few of the things that went on outside too. Mind you, this one had to take the cake.

"I can't believe you did this, Walter." Peter said, trying to stave off the two pairs of hands that tried to fondle various parts of his anatomy.

"Jodie and Caitlin are perfect subjects for my love trial," he said, sounding too innocent and too much like a teenager with a new gadget to play with.

"I already have a girlfriend, Walter, and I'm pretty sure she's not gonna be happy with this." Olivia tried hard not to clear her throat and let them know she was there watching.

"Don't worry, son," Walter said bouncing away from the group. "I have it all worked out, you don't have to do a thing. I'll just clone you and..." 

"You want to what?" Peter exclaimed at Walter.

"Clone you. It's perfectly simple."

"Like 'Farmat's Last Theorem' simple?" Peter put in sarcastically.

"I just take your DNA, run it through a..."

"Photocopier?" Peter spat.

"No."

"Exactly. No." Peter said, turning away from his father and walking out of the lab. Olivia managed to stay hidden as he past her and then quickly followed him out to the corridor.

"Peter," she said, catching his attention. He turned a worried look on her. "What's 'Farmat's Last Theorem'?"

He smiled. "A three hundred year old equation that still has hundreds of incorrect proofs in it. You heard all of that and that's your only question?"

"Yep," she said, stepping in and kissing him.

\---

### Work

Work. He used to hate it, used to think it was a waste of time and the only reason to do it was to earn enough money to pay his bills and get something to eat - enough to live by. It was always that thing that got in the way of living, except that he needed money to live. Catch 22 with annoyance.

Now, though it was something completely different. It had become his life, his living and above all the key to his love life. Peter would joke with Olivia about calling in the dead of night and how they ended up all over the place. Sometimes he'd even joke that looking after Walter and running into dangerous people with her were the same thing. But he loved every minute of it. Walters useful and sometimes silly manner, Astrid's attempt to be an FBI agent while stuck with the worst babysitting job known to man, Broyles' harsh manner that carefully covers a friend he only lets reveal to people he can trust.

And then there's Olivia.

The day he met her, he'd pegged her as the standard FBI type, the straight collar, follow the rules and don't have a life type. She'd proven him wrong piece by piece over the years and now, when he looked her way she couldn't help but smile and he couldn't help the grin he gave in return. She'd become his world and her job would always be a part of that world.

He just hoped she realised Walter would always be a part of their world too.


End file.
